We Will Survive International
We Will Survive International is an American-British-French-Japanese non-religious youth ministry that holds assemblies, including music concerts and discussions with students, in public schools and universities. It is a co-operative between Stainton Enterprises, the British Broadcasting Corporation, TF1 Group and TMS Entertainment. Ministry activities School and University assemblies The organization opens assemblies with a two-hour set from various well-known bands, mainly DEVO. The set incorporates a fog machine which has frequently set off school fire alarms, while the loudness of DEVO's music also led one Maharishi University of Management staffer to warn students of permanent hearing loss at a February 2016 assembly in one of the University's Golden Domes. According to an interview with Fred Schneider of The B-52's for the band's performances at the organization's assemblies "we were doing a show at Clearwater High School in Florida, and the kids stayed pie-eyed and glued to their seats and the riot barriers, unlike fans at our regular shows, looking overwhelmed or wondering what the hell was going on." After the musical performance, Robert Stainton comes out on stage and typically gives a lecture where he puts forth his views on teen pregnancy, religion, abstinence, abortion, and religious hate against LGBT people. Following Robert's talk the assembly splits into five sections. In the first "Is being homosexual really a sin?", the male students are taken aside to speak "their views on the LGBT community". The female students are separated for a class known as "Being made fun of for declaring neopronouns transphobic should just be laughed off." advocating that they ignore anti-feminists and not to "become the infamous folk known as SJW's". Students in the Virtue Class have reported being "told by Robert not to read the Book of Leviticus and not to declare religion homophobic." The third program, "Freedom from Religion? How about no.", is for teachers and administrators. In it, they are encouraged to "ignore demands not to make light of religion in class." The fifth program, "Don't be vegan if you support animal rights." is for most students and is to discourage the use of veganism or vegetarianism in animal rights. The fourth program, "Snap back!", is for students and staff to debate with Robert. Fees for school programs are $1,000 to $56,000. The organization can reduce or waive this fee if schools are unable to pay. Fees for university programs are $120,000 to $590,000,000. Companies providing services for the ministry * The Chinese company Hebei Zhengyang Wire Mesh Products Co., Ltd supplies the organization's riot barriers for musical performances, to prevent students from going onto the stage, since many middle and high school auditorium stages have stairs embedded into them. Behind the barriers, some students will climb over and form head-banging circles. At one assembly during Sunday Services at Burnt Hickory Baptist Church in Powder Springs, Georgia, the assembly had to be delayed after a special needs child and his aid got caught in the mosh pit. * Chauvet DJ 4BAR LT USB stand light bars are used to provide lighting during shows. Category:Stainton Enterprises Category:Other Category:Non-Greeny Phatom pages